Come Away With Me
by LovelyLizzie
Summary: Liason. I know this is LiRic's song but I was watching the scene and well it fits Liason so well. Still love the LiRic proposal scene but ... well Liason is my passion, Sorry LiRic. Has potential to be more than a one shot. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song _

"There is something real between us. And it doesn't matter why it started, we have to decide what to do with it. I don't wanna watch you hurt, I wanna see you smile the way you do when you're free. I wanna show you the light is different in Italy than anywhere else in the world. Will you come with me?" Jason asked.

_  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  
_

"We don't have to be here, we can go anywhere." Jason says in a somewhat pleading tone.

"Run away from everything and never look back?" Elizabeth asks.

"Look back when you're ready. You can come back here because you want to and not because you feel obligated to stay."

_  
I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come _

Jason extended his hand to Elizabeth

"Don't you see whats in front of you? The whole world is waiting for you.

We could see it together, or you could see it alone. Just get away from Lucky and get some place safe." Without saying it, Jason was asking if Elizabeth saw him there in front of her and that he would be her some place safe. Not only that, he would be her world. Most importantly he was telling her that he loved her.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you _

"I never thought that I could love Lucky and have feelings for you. I didn't handle it very well. I didn't handle it at all." Elizabeth admitted with regret

"Elizabeth its alright. You decided and now we both know."

"Thank you for understanding." Elizabeth said with relief.

"Oh I don't. Maybe that proves that you're doing the right thing. Just please be happy cause that's all I really want."

"I will be, now that I'm clear on what's in my heart. That's something else that you gave me."

Elizabeth walks away and up the stairs to the exit of the park. She stops at the top of the stairs and hesitates. She thinks of what she is doing. Is she really willing to walk away from Jason for Lucky? She takes another step and stops again. Elizabeth turns to look at Jason. The man is gorgeous. _How could someone like him really care so much for someone like me? _Elizabeth wonders. He is stands there, looking at her. His breath catches and he sends a little prayer up to heaven that she will chose him.

Elizabeth runs down the stairs into Jason's waiting arms.

Jason grabs Elizabeth and holds her tight. He inhales deeply; the scent of her hair is intoxicating. He can feel her soft skin under his fingers.

"Please, Elizabeth, just come away with me. What do you say?" Jason asks as he buries his head in the crook of her neck. Their embrace is gentle and intense all at the same time.

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

Elizabeth can feel Jason's hot breath on her neck and she is instantly seduced by him. "Yes, Jason. I'll come away with you"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Elizabeth left Port Charles after that day in the park

Jason and Elizabeth left Port Charles after that day in the park. Jason took her first to Sonny's island. Elizabeth, of course, was still hesitant about leaving behind the only happy life that she had ever known. But once she had a taste of the freedom that Jason had promised, she didn't really look back. Elizabeth had spent many of her days painting the most exquisite parts of the island. She and Jason spent nearly every waking hour together. Liz would paint and Jason would pretend to read travel books while he watched and longed for the day that she would finally be his. The last thing on Elizabeth's mind during their stay on the island was Port Charles. But unfortunately, one Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. had taken up residence in her mind during the last week or so. Elizabeth would wake up and think of what Lucky was doing or if he was looking for her.

Jason and Liz spent 5 weeks on the private island in the Caribbean, until one day Elizabeth awoke up to find Jason in her room of the suite; staring at her while she slept.

"Jason" Elizabeth asked sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is perfect. You are perfect. But I have something that I want to talk about with you", Jason said seriously.

Elizabeth sat up, suddenly wide awake. "What is going on? Did something happen back home? You said that everything is _perfect_, but something is up. Please, Jason, you're kind of scaring me".

Jason smiled and chuckled to himself. "Elizabeth, its nothing like that. I think its time that we moved on."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Move on? Are… do you… I don't understand. Did I do something to make you angry, Jason?"

Jason sat confused for a moment and then the realization sank in. "Elizabeth, I don't _move on_ as in away from one another. I meant, move on _together."_

The light had dimmed from Elizabeth's eyes when she thought that Jason wanted to leave without her. But when he explained, it made her heart swell. "Where to? I like it here but wherever you want to go I guess I'm with you. But come on, Jason, what place could be more perfect than this?"

"I have an idea of somewhere that you would like it _more"_, Jason said.

"More? But…" And suddenly the light when on behind her eyes. "JASON!! Are you serious? Are we… we're going… Jason, Italy?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Jason chuckled and shook his head 'yes'.

Elizabeth launched herself into Jason's arms. Jason and Elizabeth had yet to act on their 'more than friendly' feelings for one another. But Jason was still a man and having Elizabeth pressed against him so intimately was starting to affect his resolve. He gently pulled her back so that he could look into her face. "So, I made a good choice with Italy, huh?" he asked.

"Jason, I CAN'T WAIT!! We are going to have to spend months there because I want to… no, no have to paint the Pantheon and… and Palatine Hill and the Church of San Clemente. Oh God, Jason, there are so many things that I want to do. How long are we going to be there? I don't know if we'll have enough time for me to see everything".

"Elizabeth breathe. We will stay there as long as you want. If you want to stay for weeks, months… years", Jason added sheepishly. "If you want … if you want to stay in Italy for the rest of your life, we can".

Elizabeth sat back when Jason finished. "Jason, I… we can't… I mean, I don't want you to give up your life in Port Charles for me. You, you have to go back. Carly and Sonny need you. Emily needs you and whether you want to admit it or not, the Quartermaines need you too. You can't give all of that up for me", Elizabeth said as she walked towards the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

Jason stood from the bed and walked towards her. Jason stood behind her with his arms raised. He so badly wanted to touch her hair. He wanted to run his hands down her arms and feel the silkiness of her skin. But he couldn't, Jason stood with his hand outstretched and only a breath away from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, come on, I need to be away for a while. I want to be away… with you. The Quartermaines… Sonny and Carly will all be there when I get back. I'm going to Italy and I want you… I want you to come away with me. Please" he pleaded as he finally rested his hands on her shoulders.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the song playing. Nora Jones had been hounding Elizabeth for the last month and a half. Jason couldn't possibly want her the way that he was letting on. _Could he_? Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Elizabeth lets go. We'll go and have the time of our lives and then, if you want, we can go back to Port Charles", Jason said.

Elizabeth thought to herself for a moment. She could imagine herself in Italy, with Jason. And, in all honesty, she couldn't imagine seeing Italy in any other way or with anyone else.

"Alright, Jason, when do we leave?" Elizabeth asked with a Mona Lisa smile lighting her beautiful face.

"Just as soon as you would like. Tonight, tomorrow, next week"

"Oh no you don't, mister. I don't think I'd be able to wait until next week. We leave tonight. I'm going to miss this place", Elizabeth said wistfully.

Jason realized that his hand was still on her shoulders, he finally took the initiative and pulled her gently against his chest and whispered in her ear, "we'll be back… anytime you want. You're in the control and the world… anywhere on Earth is yours for the taking".

Elizabeth shivered as Jason's breath whispered across her ear and cheek. And as he held her close, she couldn't help but wonder how long she would be able to keep herself from falling, even more in love, with Jason Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Italy

Chapter 3- Italy

Jason and Elizabeth had been in Italy for two weeks. Two _long_ weeks. Though they spent most of their days and nights together, there was still something standing in between them that kept them at a distance. Elizabeth could feel it. It seemed as though they would never be able to bridge the gap between them. Both Jason and Elizabeth wanted more but neither knew how to broach the subject. So, they continued to dance around one another. It was increasingly becoming a difficult feat. There was, finally, no one else who could stand between them; they had become their own roadblocks to happiness.

Jason watched out of the window as Elizabeth sketched in the garden. The villa that they were renting had an incredible view of ruins that dated back hundreds of years. Puglia, where they were visiting, is located in the heel of Italy's boot. The region is a little known part of the country. It was full of archaeological ruins and moonlike landscapes and was located near the sea. When Jason had thought of bringing Elizabeth to Italy, he knew that she would want to see all of the sights. And they had hit on many of the major tourist attractions and would continue to see more, but when he thought of where he and Elizabeth should stay, he knew that Puglia would be perfect. They would have their privacy and that was exactly what Jason Morgan wanted; Elizabeth Webber all to himself.

Elizabeth sat staring at the sea. The sketch pad was in one hand and she had a piece of charcoal in the other. Her head was tilted to the side as if she were contemplating he wonders of the universe. It was actually nothing that deep. She was only thinking of where she and Jason were going. She knew that tomorrow he had planned to take her sight seeing again but that wasn't the destination of which she was thinking. She wanted to know where their relationship was going. She wanted to know if they had a future. She wanted a future with Jason more than anything else. Since they had been in Italy Jason had been distant. Elizabeth didn't want to think that it was her but what else was she to believe. Elizabeth had tried to convince herself that Jason had taken her away from Port Charles because he wanted to be with her but the last couple of weeks had changed her mind. She now believed that Jason knew that she was in a bad situation with Lucky and he just wanted to rescue her. _Damn his loyalty and superhero ego_, Elizabeth thought to herself as she put down her sketch pad and stood to stretch her legs. As she turned towards the villa, she noticed that Jason was standing at the window staring down at the ocean. _If only, if only he would look at me and see more than Emily's friend or Lucky's girlfriend or the girl who needs to be saved. But he doesn't_ Elizabeth thought to herself sadly.

_I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'll find  
Oh, a girl who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong, can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone _

Jason noticed that Elizabeth had turned and was looking at him. He raised his hand to wave but before he could, she had turned her back. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run down to the beach and sweep her into his arms and love her. But Jason couldn't. He wouldn't force her; she had to be the one to make that decision. It had been only a couple of months since she was professing her love for Lucky. Jason knew a love like theirs didn't just dissolve over night._  
_  
_I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo hoo  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
But if I come to you hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Tell me will you stay or will you run away_

Jason was tired. He was tired of Sonny, of Carly, of the business; all the things that made his life not his own. He was tired of running around the world at the drop of a hat, upon Sonny's request. He was tired of watching other people's happiness from afar. What had he done that was so horrible that none of that happiness belonged in his life? By all standards, he was a simple man, but didn't even simple men deserve the love of a good woman and … and a family? The freedom and simplicity that Jake's had once provided to him now felt like a trap that he had fallen into and couldn't get out of. The lonely one room where the people who lived next door had the potential to change daily. Jason Morgan had never been convicted of a crime but that one room was his personal prison.

_Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night, I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no-one cares for me  
Oh, what's the sense  
Of trying hard to find your dreams  
without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean_

Jason sighed and turned away from the window. Elizabeth turned around to glance again at the window. She could no longer see Jason's face only the outline of him as he walked away from the window. She stared for a minute, lost in thought. She thought of what a life with Jason Morgan would be like. Her thoughts brought a smile to her face. She envisioned them taking rides and playing pool at Jake's. She imagined kissing and making love to Jason. She could see into the future, a house with a yard and kids running around while she and Jason loved each other uninhibitedly. Elizabeth shook the thoughts from her head. _What would happen if I went to him right now and told him, truthfully, how I felt?_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

_  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo hoo  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
But if I come to you hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Tell me will you stay or will you run away_

"Elizabeth", Jason called to her as he walked down the trail to where she was set up. She started at his voice and then turned to look in his direction. "I … just wanted to talk to you. I … just wanted to say that…" Jason trailed off and looked past her towards the ocean.

"Yes, Jason? What were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I was just thinking, well wondering … I don't 'know. Never mind, it doesn't matter. Are you ready to go in for dinner?" Jason asked tersely.

Elizabeth knew that there was more but she didn't want to press. Jason would tell her in time. "Sure, Jason. Just let me get my things together", Elizabeth said as she began to gather her art supplies.

They began walking the trail that led to the house, when suddenly Jason turned around to face Elizabeth. "Do you… do you know what you mean to me, Elizabeth? Really, do you have any idea?" Jason asked in a rush of words.

Elizabeth stopped and stood gaping at Jason. "Whhhaa, huh?"

"Elizabeth I don't know what or if there is anything that you see in me. I don't know what we had back in Port Charles but it … I just felt so much for you. I don't 'have anything to give you, Elizabeth. I'm a mob enforcer who rents a room and the only thing I _really _own is my motorcycle. I have nothing to offer you. But I do know what I get from you, Elizabeth. You're so beautiful, smart. You make me see things I've never even noticed until you've pointed them out. You have a lot of dreams, and that's good because I -- I hardly have any, so I can believe in yours. That's what you bring to me. I mean, what can I give you? Motorcycle rides and pool lessons. That's about it".

"No, that's not all, Jason. You give me so much more. You listened when no one else could hear me. You trusted me to live my own life when I didn't even trust myself. You make me happy. You make me feel free. Hell, you've given me freedom. What more could I possibly ask for?"

"Security, stability, a whole list of things", Jason said simply.

"But … but what I really want is right here", Elizabeth whispered. "I want you, Jason. I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you", she pleaded as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

_Run away no  
I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew, how much I wanna run to you _

"I want to be with you, too. I need you in my life like I need my next breath", Jason said as he pulled Elizabeth to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Elizabeth. I don't know when it began but I do. I… I love you so much".

"I love you too", she whispered into his chest as he continued to hold her._  
_

_I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo hoo  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo  
But if I come to you hoo hoo hoo hoo  
Tell me will you stay or will you run away_

_Run To You by Whitney Houston. I love this song_

_Youtube link to the video. _


End file.
